I need your help Ronnie
by ames2024
Summary: Logan has a little problem and turns to Veronica to help him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: All you need to know is that this takes place during junior year and i do not own anything.**

"I need your help Ronnie."

"No."

There it was-that simple. _No._ No, I wouldn't help the guy who used to be one of my best friends but made it his life mission to make the last year a living hell. _No,_ I wouldn't help the guy who used to come over to my house and help me take care of my mom when she was hung over, reassuring me everything would be ok in the end but then decided to tell the whole school about my mom's love affair with alcohol. _No_, I wouldn't help the guy who knew my boyfriend of two years never got past second base but told the whole school I pleasured both the boys and girls soccer teams, all in one afternoon.

"No? Why not?" He looked like a puppy that had been kicked and if I was still the Veronica of last year I would have probably caved but too much had went down between us. I just couldn't forgive and forget, I'm not made that way-not anymore.

"I-I just can't Logan."

"YOU _CAN'T_ OR YOU _WON'T_?" His anger quickly growing as he realized I wasn't as big as a pushover as he assumed.

"Logan, I have a lot going on right now. And…and…I just…I can't." I kicked the puppy again. _Way to go, Veronica._

"Please?" He asked flashing me those deep brown puppy dog eyes. When I didn't answer right away he let out a deep sigh. "Listen we aren't exchanging friendship bracelets and going to hang out at the arcade after school. This is a case. I'll pay you. Please Veronica."

I could really use the money. Since dad got booted from being the sheriff, money isn't as abundant as before and if I wanted the chance to get out the black hole of Neptune I would need to build up my college fund a.s.a.p.

"Fiiine," I relented. "Meet me at my dad's office at six. I'll hear your case and see what I can do for you. No promises Logan."

"Great. It's a date," he said giving one of his trademark smirks that made me want to slap it right off his face.

My plan was simple. I would hear out his case and decide that with my busy schedule there was no way that I could take on anything extra but give him Vinnie Van Lowe's business card. Vinnie would basically do anything for money.

Or I would see that case was real simple and could be solved within a day. I would then drag it out over a week, solve the case, and charge him double for all my hard work. As I see it, this case would be a win/win for me.

I was busy working on some statements for my dad when Logan walked in. I can't really say I expected him; in fact I was hoping he would let this thing drop or figure it out on his own.

"You know, I usually avoid buildings with stained glass."

"That's why you haven't come to visit," I said adding in my trademark head tilt for show.

Logan let a small smile form on his face and if I hadn't looked at the right moment I would have missed it completely. I could tell he was anxious. Usually Logan let off a cocky, confident vibe. Douchebag, if you will. Not now. It looked as if that damn puppy not only got kicked but ran over and his chances of surviving where a googolplex to one.

"Why don't you sit down Logan and tell me what's going on?"

Logan studied the office for a while. I wanted to grab him by the shoulders and forcibly make him sit down but something told me he had to work up to whatever was going on. I didn't like Logan like this, he made me nervous. Last time Logan danced around something, he snuck into my house and showed me how his dad "punished" him. I cleaned the blood from his back and let him stay with me until his dad cooled down.

"Logan." I didn't know what else to say.

He walked around and stopped in front of my desk. "Ronnie."

Ahh _Ronnie, _Logan's nickname for me. Lilly would call me Veronica Mars. Duncan would call me just Veronica or baby or any variation of a term of endearment. But Logan always called me Ronnie unless he was mad at me then it would be Veronica or nowadays bitch.

"What's going on Logan?" My eyes pleaded with him to let me in.

"Why did you cut your hair?" He said as he fell back into the chair in front of my desk. "Don't get me wrong, it suits you Ronnie -the _new _you. This fiery, sassy pixie who gives as good as she gets. But you've always had long hair since I met you and then you go and chop it all off." He finished on the soft side which tugged at my heart.

He was stalling I know this but the question caught me off guard. What was I supposed to say? When you turned your back on me? When I was raped at Shelly's party? When I realized I would never be _that_ Veronica anymore? "I was ready for a change." That is true. I was always seen as Lilly's doppelganger but that wasn't me anymore. "I'm not that girl anymore. This is the _new _me," I said throwing his words back at him.

This time he let a smile come to his face and stay there for a while and I had to admit it was really nice seeing Logan like this, talking like this. It had been too long since we said anything to each other that didn't have an insult or jab connected to it.

"Logan what's going on?"

He leaned back in his chair, rubbing his hands over his forehead and down his face. "I-I need you. I need you to find my daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: thanks for all the awesome reviews and story alerts. there seemed to be some question of the timeline of the story. i hope this chapter helps to clear that up.**

"Wait! What?"

"I know you aren't hard of hearing Ronnie," Logan laughed out at me.

It's true I heard him but I just couldn't believe that Logan had a child. He was barely past the toddler stage maturity wise. How could he have a kid? I felt a lump forming in my throat and I had trouble forming any syllables let alone words. Logan Echolls is a father? I think I might faint.

"No, I heard you loud and clear. It's just a lot to take in," I said fighting through the nauseating feeling that came over me.

"So can you help me Ronnie?" He said once again throwing out those deep brown puppy dog eyes at me.

"You are going to have to tell me the whole story Logan -the what's, how's, who's. I will let you know what, if anything, I can do for you."

"I'm not sure I am the one you should be talking to if you don't know the _how_ Ronnie," Logan said with his famous smirk, placing his hands behind his head. He balanced his chair on the back two legs and I prayed he would fall hard on his ass but no one was listening to my prayers.

"Har har! But seriously folks, just tell me what I need to know please."

And he did. He told me how he was at Madison Sinclair's fall blowout and met this girl whose family was in town visiting. She was his type – blonde hair and boobs for days. They hooked up that night and a couple of nights later before she left to go back home. She popped back into his life in June and was very much pregnant, dropped the bomb that it was his, and left as quickly as she came. _No pun intended._

I sat in shock for a while before formulating the best question I could, "So you cheated on Lilly?" _Ugh, why don't you think before you speak Veronica? _I knew I said the wrong thing as soon as it came out of my mouth.

"Seriously Veronica out of all I said, you are going to ask if I cheated on Lilly? What if I said yeah? Then what? You won't help me?" Logan pushed himself up out of the chair and started pacing back and forth. "God Veronica step down off your high horse for just a second and look at the real issue here. I need to find my kid!" Yeah he used my real name. I guess I did get under his skin.

"I'm sorry Logan," I said pausing long enough to let my apology sink in. When I saw he wasn't going to run out the door I continued, "Did she want money?" This could be a typical set up from a scorn lover of the son of Hollywood's most elite couple. Maybe she was just looking for her payday and since Logan had a habit of not keeping his little Logan in his pants, it worked in her favor.

"Not exactly. She came to find me at the end of June and Mrs. Navarro let her in the study. Uhhh man, you just can't find good help anywhere nowadays." Of course Logan would deflect a serious situation with his charming, and I use the word loosely - wit. "When I went down to see her she was crying and saying that she was sorry she was doing this to me but she thought I should know I would have a little Echolls running around out there. I asked if she was sure it was mine and she laughed in my face but I had to be sure. She said not to worry because she wasn't there to blackmail me and she wouldn't tell anyone who the real father was - just that if the roles were reversed she would want to know."

"Oh wow Logan." Again words eluded me. "Anything else you should tell me before I consider taking on this case?"

"Before she ran out the door, she gave me this." Logan handed me the blurry ultrasound picture. "She said the baby was a girl and she was due the second week in July. I know that we aren't friends anymore Ronnie and I definitely do not deserve your help after these past months but I am begging you – I have nowhere else to go," he finished softly and for a moment I forgot about all the pain he had caused me since Lilly's death.

I couldn't take my eyes off of the ultrasound picture. "This is...just...it's..."

"Crazy," Logan said finishing my sentence for me.

Smiling I finished, "Yeah you can say that but like I said I will promise to think about it tonight. It won't be easy. There will have to be DNA tests, going to court if you want joint custody of the child, dragging your name through the tabloids. This could take months, if not years to get everything sorted. You have to be sure this is something that you want. Once I start to get emotionally invested into a case, it's very hard for me to just stop. I-I just can't…I can't turn my emotions off like some of us." Yeah, I admit it was a low blow for Logan but it also stood as a reminder that just because I was choosing to help him out didn't mean we would start having slumber parties and braiding each others hair.

"I guess I deserve that but listen Ronnie, you know as well as anyone why this would be important to me. I haven't had the best home life but I would do anything in my power to give this child, my daughter, everything she deserves and make right what my parents made wrong. This child would be my family. I have to know."

My dad had great timing and chose that moment to walk into the office taking note of an agitated Logan. "Oh Logan." My dad hadn't seen Logan since the week after Lilly's funeral when the shit hit the fan. He didn't know much about how Logan and his lackeys treated me but he knew enough. "How are you doing?"

"Umm..great Sheriff," Logan said giving my dad a nod. Dad gave me a slight smile as he went into his office and shut the door.

Logan started to head for the exit, "And for the record Ronnie, I never cheated on Lilly. She had broken up with me the week before, something about greener pastures. I could never hurt Lilly like that." When he was almost completely out the door he turned his head over his shoulder, never making eye contact and added, "It was two weeks before she died."

And I knew he was telling the truth because I was the reason that Lilly and Logan broke up the last time. I was just trying to do my duty as her best friend, went behind Logan's back and told Lilly about his impromptu kiss with Yolanda at a party Lilly just so happened to skip out on. He never really forgave me for that.

The moment Logan gave me his Oscar worthy speech I knew I would take the case. I could tell he was serious about the little girl he had out there. Hell, if I was honest with myself I knew I would take it when he asked me. I guess I was a sucker for that Echolls charm.


	3. Chapter 3

"Veronica, you better get up now or you are going to be late for school."

"Ummph," I mumbled into my pillow as I turned my head towards where my dad's voice came. I didn't get much sleep last night. Every time I closed my eyes, Lilly would come visit me. This is not the first time she came to give me some afterlife guidance. The first time she appeared to me, I cried for three hours straight. Now, I have gotten used to seeing her face in my dreams and usually it is comforting. She always looks so peaceful in my dreams - like an angel.

Lilly tried to remind me of the good times I had with Logan. Like the time my mom was so drunk she forgot to come pick me up from pep squad practice. Lilly and Duncan were out of town and my dad was still at work. When Logan picked me up he could tell how upset I was so he took me to the boardwalk and filled me full of junk food. We stayed out until my legs couldn't move anymore then drove home in silence. Before I headed into my house, he told me that anytime I needed another day at the boardwalk he would gladly oblige. Every time my mother drunk herself into a stupor, he was always a phone call away. We never had to talk about why he was there.

"Veronica get up now!"

"I'm up!" I yelled dragging myself out of bed and into the kitchen. "I don't smell bacon."

"Did you not sleep well dear?" My dad asked completely ignoring my need for bacon. He stepped closer to me to exam the dark circles under my eyes.

"Eh, what is this sleep you speak of?"

"What's going on Veronica?" Dad asked in his fatherly tone.

"Ahh the usual-late night out with Chico and Tyrone. Hmmm, those boys," I said trying to distract dad. Yeah I know I should probably tell him. _Oh nothing is going on dad except being visited by my dead best friend's ghost who is trying to convince me to ease up on the guy who made the last year of my life a living hell and take his case of the missing offspring._ Yeah, I don't think so.

"Veronica."

"Seriously, it's nothing dad. I was just up late studying last night." Which wasn't a total lie, I did read a page from my English assignment.

"Whatever you say honey," dad said as he kissed the top of my head. "I got a lead on a bail jumper in Nevada and I will be heading out after I run by the office. Or I could stay…"

"No. Go. I'm fine," I said as I shooed dad out the house. I really didn't want to be alone but I also really really didn't want to talk about my feelings.

* * *

I had done my best to find Logan the next day at school. If he himself wouldn't have come to me begging for help, I would have thought he wanted nothing to do with me. I knew how much this would mean to Logan. He used to talk to about how he would marry Lilly and have several children causing their own chaos out in the world.

On my way to my locker after lunch I spotted him. Maybe I could take longer at my locker than usual and corner him before the tardy bell rung for next period. Or I could cowboy up and just talk to him, since he does need _my _help.

"Hey. Can I talk to you?" I asked Logan. I'm sure he and his toadies were discussing what 'bitchin' party they were going to this weekend or what 'gnarly' waves they were going to surf. I could honestly care less. And the fact that I had to breathe in the same air as those uptight '09ers made this interaction even less appealing.

He turned towards me with an evil smirk on his face. _Oh shit._ "I just can't take the begging. I'll relent, just once - but no cuddling after, and I won't call you in the morning." Oh and there he is ladies and gentlemen! Logan Echolls, jackass extraordinaire. I know it's his defense mechanism and I shouldn't probably bring this up in front of his groupies but his avoiding me wouldn't bring his kid home any faster.

"Smooth Echolls. Just forget about it, I can't believe I was actually feeling sorry for you." I didn't give him time to respond as I headed to my next class. If he wanted to act like he didn't need my help, I would play right along with him.

Once school let out I headed to dad's office to print out a billing sheet stating exactly what the cost of my services would be. _Ha Logan would get a kick out of that!_ I put all the paperwork in a manila envelope and headed over to the Echolls estate. The sooner I started this the sooner it would be over.

The last time I was at Logan's house was the day of Lilly's funeral. Logan and I just sat around stuffing our faces with junk food and watching movies. Neither one of us spoke about the fact we just lowered my best friend or the love of his life down in the ground. It was all surreal walking back to the pool house where Mrs. Navarro said Logan would be. And of course there he was wasting all his brain cells on a mindless video game. His stupidity made so much sense now.

"I love the smell of testosterone in the evening."

"This is why I suggested attack dogs. But no, my mother wanted an alpaca." I could tell he was mad at me but at this point I really didn't care.

"I brought some paperwork dealing with your case. If we could just go over a couple of points, I will begin the search for your daughter."

That sure got his attention and he was across the room in a second grabbing the top of my arm leading me further into the pool house slamming the door behind us.

"God Veronica, do you know what my dad will do if he hears about this? Or do you just not care anymore?"

"I wasn't trying to get you in trouble Logan but until you talk to me about this, there is nothing I can do for you. I seem to recall trying in school but that didn't work either." I gave him my best 'innocent' face. "Can we please just talk about this so I can get back to work and you can get back to whatever it is you are doing?"

He led me over to where a poker table was set up and took a seat right next to mine. You could cut the tension with a knife and I honestly hated that but I didn't know how to act around him anymore. He wasn't the Logan that was my best friend. He was damaged. Hell, we both are.

Besides the occasional head nod and grunt of agreement there was hardly any response from Logan. He shut down on me and I was glad for that. It would make my job so much easier.

"This is a list of my cost depending on which services you are looking for." That brought a small smile to his face. "Since its obvious you don't want to be seen with me at school or in public, I think it will best if we don't contact each other unless we have something of importance to share."

"Ronnie it wasn't like that."

"Logan this is for the best. We will keep it professional."

His face fell a little and I almost wanted to apologize – _almost._

"Fine Veronica, just let me know as soon as you find something out." And with that he was up and showing me to the door.

That night I had trouble sleeping again. I hated the fact Logan got himself into this situation and came to me for help but what I hated the most was that I wasn't there for him when he needed someone. He couldn't turn to his parents and his friends were only his friends because of his status and money. His only real friend left is Duncan but he was lost somewhere inside his head and never came out to play.

Since I wouldn't be getting any sleep, I figured it wouldn't hurt to start on his case. As I guessed, not much came back on his summer lover, Amanda Washington. He was unsure of her father's name but knew her mother's name was something like Cindy or Candy or Bambi, your typical trophy wife name. I would get my dad to run Amanda's cell phone number tomorrow and see what came of that.

* * *

"You look rough, supafly." Along with trying to solve the case of the missing Echolls, I also was helping my dad with some of his cases he got backed up on, studying for upcoming first semester midterms, and trying to prove that the best teacher in school did, in fact, not have sex with that skank Carrie Bishop. Sleep was only something I could wish for.

"Thanks." I mumbled out to my best friend.

"Hey, listen I'm not going to be around at lunch but maybe we can hang out later. I know you are missing you some bff time."

"Yeah that sounds good Wallace," I said as Wallace practically skipped down the hall. That boy was much too happy for it being as early as it was. When I opened my locker, I noticed a folded piece of paper stuck between my books. A love note perhaps? More like hate mail.

_Meet me in your office fourth period._ That's all the mystery note said. Three guesses as to who the note was from the first two don't count.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the day went without incident. I saw Logan a couple of times in the hall but I refused to make eye contact with him but that didn't mean he wasn't on my mind. It was still hard for me to wrap my head around the fact someone my own age, who used to be one of my best friends, had a kid.

When the bell sounded for fourth period, my stomach started turning flips. _Why are you freaking out Veronica? It's only Logan._ I noticed the 'out of order' sign I had made at the beginning of the year to keep the unwanted out of my unofficial office.

"I thought you weren't going to show."

"I had a quiz. As much as I enjoy our little meetings, school does come before anything else." I paused long enough to meet his eyes. "It's my ticket out of here."

He was quiet for a while. Who would have thought I could silence Logan without the help of my little tazor? "I didn't know you were trying to escape."

"Seriously? After this last year I am surprise I'm still here." I was trying to keep my anger in check but how could he not know what he did to me? "In my mind I am already gone. Only have a year left and then I never have to look back."

He crossed over from where he stood next to the sink and towered over me. Was he trying to intimidate me? I don't think so. Something was different about him but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. "I'm sorry." It was barely over a whisper and to be honest I didn't know if I heard him right.

"No. Don't." I couldn't let him just apologize. Not now. Not like this. I wasn't ready and the look on his face. It was too much. "Did you need something Logan?" I said holding up his note.

"God Ronnie, chill," Logan said running his hands through his hair. "Did you find anything out yet?"

I didn't know when or how he did it but I honestly started feeling sorry for Logan. "Yes and no. I ran a background check on Amanda but nothing came up, which I figured would happen. I have my dad running her cell number through some of his contacts and I will know more after school."

"You told your dad?!" Logan glared down at me then started pacing around the bathroom. "Shit Veronica! I didn't want anyone to know!"

I walked over to him and gently put my hand on his arm to get his attention. "Logan, give me some credit. I know how important this is to you and I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that."

He gave me a small smile that didn't reach his eyes, "Yeah, thanks Ronnie. I need to go. I'll…um…meet up with you later to see what your dad finds." Logan absently walked out the door and I felt my eyes start to tear up.

* * *

After school I called dad to see if he had any luck with Amanda's cell. "I did find some interesting things out. The phone number you gave me is registered to a Joseph Washington of the Marksville area. But honey, that phone has been disconnected for a while now. "

"That's ok dad. Are you going to be home tonight?"

"Probably not kid," he sounded wounded but this actual would help me out.

"That's ok -I have some studying to do and I promised Wallace some BFF time. Love you!"

I really needed to look into Logan's case. I wanted to stop by Mars Investigations and use the database to research Mr. Joseph Washington. As I pulled into the parking lot my phone rang.

"What can I do for you?"

"Hey Ronnie, it's me. Logan."

I let out a little laugh, "Yeah. I got that."

"Ha. Right. So um… yeah listen. I really am sorry about what I said in the hallway. I just thought you were going to say something in front of the guys and I just want to avoid as many rumors as possible." He honestly sounded sincere.

"I understand Logan and I would never do that to you. But you can't treat me like that. Listen I know we aren't friends, even acquaintances, but Logan you can't use me as a personal punching bag and get away with it. I am doing _you_ the favor here."

"I know Ronnie and I'm really sorry. I am going to stop. Well, try to at least." _Oh geez thanks Logan!_ What a douche. "What are you doing now?"

"I'm on my way to the office to run Amanda's dad's info."

"Oh…. Ok…. Yeah…. That sounds good. Well…let me know what comes up."

What's wrong with me? Karma you really owe me. "Do you want to stop by?" This is the point where I pretend to lose service and my phone dies to avoid the embarrassing reaction I'm about to receive.

"Are you sure? Yeah, I would like that? See you in about fifteen." Logan hangs up ending our conversation and my chance to persuade him this is a horrible idea. Logan and I alone in the office – War World III will probably break out.

* * *

"It's strange how we keep meeting like this," Logan said by-passing knocking on the door holding a brown paper bag in his hand.

"Well, why don't you come on in, Logan. Whatcha got in the bag?"

"Always the inquisitive one, Nancy Drew." He holds the bag up in front of my face. "This is a peace offering – some of Amy's famous ice cream. Rocky road for you. Almond Amaretto for me."

_Damn he knows my weaknesses_! "If I play nice can we share?" I give him my best puppy dog eyes which used to work on the old Logan. I am almost sure the new Logan is immune.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." His eyes lock onto mine and his lip curls into that sexy smirk he has perfected over the years. We are locked in a heated gaze for what seems like forever. Logan is the first one to break away and dishes out the peace offering he brought. "So found anything out yet?" he says nodded towards my computer and handing me a spoon.

What is wrong with me? There is no surprise that Logan happens to be one of the hottest people in the world. Hell, he has a magazine cover claiming just that. But he has always been just Logan to me and now my hormones are playing games with me. "Well I just started searching. My dad found out the phone number you gave me was registered to Joseph Washington, who I am assuming is Amanda's dad. The bad news? The phone has been disconnected for a while."

He pulls the chair from in front of my desk and places it right next to me. He leans in next to me so he can see the screen better and I get a better whiff of him. He always smelt so good – now he smelled like cologne and almond amaretto ice cream. I honestly thought I was in heaven.

I typed in Joseph Washington in the search engine then narrowed it down to the Marksville and surrounding areas. He could have moved in the past six months since the phone was disconnected but this was the best place to start. Of the seventy six who lived in California only one lived in Marksville. "Looks like this is our guy, Logan. He is forty three years old. Married to a Cherry Washington, 40. Stay a home mom. Active in charities. Two children. Marcus, 20. He goes to San Diego State. Amanda, 17…oh shit."

"What Veronica? Suspense effectively built. What is it?"

"Logan, I'm so sorry."

He leans in closer to the screen and reads, "Amanda Lynn Washington, 17, died during childbirth."


	5. Chapter 5

"She's dead?"

I couldn't stand to look at the pain in his eyes anymore so I tried to focus on the imaginary lint on my jeans while he took a moment to get things straight in his head.

"FUCK!" Logan shouted standing up to pace the office looking for something hit. He was completely losing it. I knew I shouldn't but something inside said to go to him, comfort him.

"Logan?" It was barely a whisper but I couldn't get much sound around the lump in my throat. I stalked him sort of like a lion stalks its prey, afraid to get too close but not being able to stay away either. "Logan." This time I said it with a little more force in my voice. He kept mumbling words that I couldn't make out. He was stuck in his own world. I had to get him out of that place the only way I knew how.

I grabbed him by the shoulders, righting him so we were face to face. He was still mumbling only quieter now. I pulled him closer to me, our chest pressed up against each other. His smelled wrapped around us drawing me in to him. I couldn't help raking my eyes over him. I could tell every movement his muscles made; they felt amazing as my hands ran up over them. My eyes followed my hands higher and higher. I no longer heard any incoherent mumbling coming from Logan. My hands traveled further up Logan making me realize how much he has physically changed since we stopped playing nice. Yes, he has always been good looking but his body was never this firm.

I finally reached the stubble that was collecting on his face. God, it felt nice. Not a baby's face; rough, older, mature, and sexy even. I couldn't help but trace his lower lip with my thumb. I felt him tremble under my touch and I heard what sounded like a whimper, not entirely sure which one of us made the sound. I looked up into his eyes and they held me captive. What was happening to me? I knew where this was going so I decided to do the only logical thing that came to mind. I reached my hand back and slapped him.

"What the fuck Veronica?" Logan screamed holding on to his face and stepping further away from me. "What was that for?"

"Well, in the movies that always works when someone is going into hysterics," I said in the most timid voice I had. Logan locked his eyes on to mine. Oh shit he was really pissed. Why do I always act before I think?

With his eyes bearing down on me, Logan stepped closer and closer until he was back where he started from. What was he going to do, hit me? I'm a little petite thing -he could surely do some damage. His hand reached towards me. Should I run? I am pretty sure he could out run me with those long, lean, strong – _Focus Veronica!. _His hand up to my face and brushed a strand out of my eyes, "Oh Ronnie, what am I going to do with you?" And then he had the nerve to start laughing at me! "Stop pouting Ronnie," Logan added with a chuckle.

"Now that you are finished having your nervous breakdown, can we please get back to work?"

"Anything for you, Sugarpuss," Logan said slapping my ass. Yes, that's right my ass. I would have turned around and gave him a quick jolt of electricity if I wasn't so stunned –and turned on. What is wrong with me? Logan ASSHOLE Echolls is turning me on. Ugh.

* * *

I had tried to avoid Logan as much as I could the rest of the week. He did something strange to me that day in my dad's office. Ever since the "slaps heard around the world", all I could think of was Logan's hard body, those sexy eyes, those lips, and how turned on he made me.

I decided it would be best to stay as busy with school and my dad's extra cases as possible. We didn't find out much the rest of the night. Amanda and Logan's baby case was sealed. This just made things harder, not impossible. I had my best man working on it.

"Did you get in yet?" I asked Mac as she typed away on her laptop.

"Almost, Bond. Hold on to your hookers and bow ties, I'll let you know when I get in."

"Oh what would I do without you, Q?"

"Probably drive someone else crazy?" Mac mumbled under her breath. Ok, I admit, I have been going really crazy over Logan's case. The sooner she's in, the sooner I can find Logan's baby, the sooner he can go back to hating me, and the sooner I can stop my teenage lusting.

"What did you say Amanda's mom's name was?"

"Cherry. Why?" I try to peak over Mac's shoulder but she wasn't giving anything away. I loathed not knowing what is going on.

"Well it seems that Amanda Washington gave birth to a healthy baby girl: 7lbs, 5oz., 17.5 inches long, ten toes, ten fingers. Amanda died of hemorrhaging shortly after giving birth. The baby was placed in temporary care of Cherry and Joseph Washington of Marksville. Long term arrangements have been made with Eliza Miller of Briar Hill."

"Who is Eliza Miller?"

"That's all it says. This is where you do your Veronica Mars voodoo. That you do. So well." As corny as she is, I love Mac and I couldn't do many of my voodoo tricks without her.

"Thanks Mac. I owe you one." She raises her eyebrow at me."Or ten."

As I walk out of Mac's house, I text Logan that I have info and to meet me at the office. He texts back saying that he can't make it until later and he could meet me at my house. Right, like I would let Logan in my house. Before I can text him back hell to the capital N-O, my phone rings.

"Whatcha doing Ronnie?"

I get butterflies at the sound of his voice. "Oh a little of this and a little of that." _About to drive blunt pencils in my eyes. Anything to stop these feelings you give me._

"Ha. Yeah, listen I really can't escape out the house now. Things are a little crazy, well you know. Anyway I was thinking I could stop by your house later. If that's ok."

"Ummm…Logan…I don't know."

"Come on, Ronnie. I won't be able to get out until late and this is important right?"

"Well yeah it is a big break Logan but I don't think it would be smart for you to come over."

"I thought we were playing nice Ronnie?" I could hear the hurt in his voice and it tore at my heart. "Plus I doubt you dad would like you to be at the office that late."

"My dad is out of town. He won't find out anything."

"I'm coming over Veronica." The line went dead. What am I getting myself into?


End file.
